Friends from Above
by Airbornedog
Summary: Marines running from the Covenant find themselves in a strange new world. Will they ever get home again or even see another human.
1. Prologue

Friends from Above

Prologue

"We've got Seraphs on our tail!" yelled Corporal Ramirez yelled into the radio. He waited for a response. "Hello! Hello! Eagle 8 respond! Damn it!" "He slammed his hand on the radio. "Everything okay up there?" called one of the marines in the back. "No! We lost our escort" He scanned the open space in front of him and saw there salvation. "Buckle up boys! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" He drove right into an asteroid field that caused the Covenant pursuers to peel off. After maneuvering through asteroids and debris they came out the other side. "This is your captain speaking. You are now free to move about the cabin" Ramirez called back with a sigh of relief. Lieutenant Dakins walked up to the cockpit. "Know where we are yet Ramirez?" "No idea except we are in an uncharted that is nether in UNSC or Covenant control" "So we're lost" "Yup. I'm going to turn off the engines and let us drift to save on fuel" "Good idea. I'm going to tell the men about the situation" he walked back to the bay. Ramirez couldn't tell what he was saying but it was meet with cheers and after a short pause groans.

After drifting for hours even with engines off the fuel was nearing empty. The lieutenant came to the cockpit looking tired. "Any progress?" "No sir. Just open space" He paused for a moment to look at his sensors and he saw something strange. "Lieutenant Look at this" "What in hell does that mean" "It means there is a distortion in space" "And…" "It means there is a gravity well, black hole, or a worm hole, all of which are not good" "Well steer clear of it" "I can't. We are on reserve fuel now" "Damn it!" The lieutenant was a coolheaded man and he was going into a little mini panic. "What the hell are we going to do?" "Pray" The small craft slowly drifted toward the distortion in space. The lieutenant was sweating and rubbing his forehead. "I'm going to tell the men" He walked back and told them about the problem and they went into a panic. Ramirez kept concentrated on the sensors deciding what it was. As they approached it became clear. He got up and went back on his own. "It's a wormhole" "and what does that mean!" yelled a soldier in the back. "It means we may get out of this yet" He walked back to his seat and sat down. The ship slowly drifted toward the wormhole. The ship jerked as it accelerated into it. They entered. Bright colors flashed from the windshield. Turbulence hit the ship and the soldiers panicked. After only a minute or two they immerged from the other side. There were in a small system with a single planet in front of them. They accelerated towards their only hope.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**If you haven't read A Pony Tale this chapter will make no sense at all so go read that first.**

Jake couldn't sleep that night. He got up careful to not wake his wife Rainbow Dash. He walked downstairs after checking on his filly, April showers. He walked onto the Balcony of his cloud home. He could see Canterlot in the distance. Below and to the front was Ponyville. The town was still and quite. He was looking out at Canterlot until something caught his eye. A large object falling from the sky. He watched it land (kinda) into the east orchard of Sweet Apple Acers. He immediately teleported to his closet and grabbed his rifle and sloppily put on his guard uniform. He ran off his balcony and flew to the farm to wake Applejack. He pounded on the door and after waiting a minute teleported straight to her bedroom. "Applejack! Wake up!" "Wa. Ahhh!" She screamed and fell out of bed. "Applejack!" "What are ya doinin here!" "Come on I'll show you. Oh and grab your rifle" They ran to the wreck. "Applejack hold up" He watched the wreck for moment. A large door in the back opened with a loud creak. Some armed humans walked out looking shaken. He turned to Applejack. "Applejack, run and get the town garrison" "Okay I'll be back sugercube" She ran off towards town. _What are Humans doing here?_ He thought to himself. He watched them as they got their bearings. One stepped out and started to order some around and some flood lights. He was clearly there leader. He looked through binoculars he had brought and saw that the leader was a lieutenant from his insignia on his uniform. _So there military. That's not good. They may be aggressive._ They pulled out a winch and strapped it to something under the craft. After some digging it emerged from under the craft. It was truck of some form. One of them got in the driver's seat and tried to start it. It didn't work for a little while then one of them kicked it and it started. "Warthog works" Yelled one of them load enough for Jake to here. They continued to unload cargo from the craft when the garrison arrived. "Okay. I want you stallions to surround the thing and be ready to run. Follow my lead" They nodded in unison. After getting into position Jake started talking. "Drop your weapons and put your hooves er hands in the air" he yelled. "You are surrounded" The soldier looked at the lieutenant who nodded. They threw their guns on the ground and put their hands on their head. "Are all your men out of the craft?" "Yes" yelled the lieutenant "okay men move in" The ponies walked into the open, guns trained on the humans. The lieutenant laughed. "Is this a joke?" "No it is not lieutenant" he was alarmed he knew he was a lieutenant. "Follow my every order if you want to see another day. Now put you weapons in the back of the truck unloaded, your sidearms too. You, Corporal, drive it" Jake rode shotgun. "Now march!" Dawn broke as they reached the road. The Warthog was in back at the same speed as the soldiers. Guards surrounded the ten prisoners as they marched. They began to approach town as daily activities began. Zecora was buying some items in town when they passed. She began to trot alongside to speak to Jake. "What these creatures. I don't recognize their features" "There humans Zecora. I can tell you about them later" The convoy caught every eye in town as they passed. Rainbow Dash came to them on the march. "Jake tell me when you leave the house" "Sorry Honey I was urgent" "What are those things anyway?" "I can tell you tonight. No go check on April for me" "Sure thing hun" she flew off the house. They arrived at the garrison. "Put the prisoners in cells" He pointed out the Lieutenant. "Put him in a separate cell than the rest" "Yes sir" "You two, guard the truck. "You four go watch the crash site" They ran off. He went to a pegasus guard. "Go to Shining Armor and tell him to come quick and that it's urgent" "Yes sir" He flew off. "Rest of you normal watches" He walked into the garrison house and to the jail. He came up to one of the cells. "Were you boys from?" "Why the hell should we tell you?" Retorted a young and cocky private. "You need to learn some respect" Jake said as he knocked off his helmet with some magic which freaked out the soldier. "You medic" He pointed out a man with a large, scratched, and red cross on the front of his helmet. "Did any of your men die or get injured in the crash?" "No sir" "Now you boys could learn a thing or two from this one's manners" He moved onto the next cell. He scanned the cell of the four men and noticed one with a different uniform. "You there" He pointed at himself. "Yes you" He approached the bars. "What's your name?" "Ramirez sir" he said forcefully "You don't have to talk to me like a drill sergeant… Ramirez. Ramirez." He pondered the word for a moment. "I had friend named Ramirez. He died while on an airborne drop. He was the squad's best. Anyway what's with the uniform?" "Excuse me?" "You uniform. It's different than the others" "I was piloting the pelican" "So there called pelicans. Well you need to learn how to fly better. I watched you fall out of the sky earlier" "We were out of fuel and there not exactly good at gliding" "Got a point" He moved onto the lieutenant. "Come with me" He opened up the cell and escorted him to his office. "Sit down lieutenant" They both sat down across from each other. Jake's office was small but comfortable. The floor was made of wooden slats and the walls a nice yellow. To the right of the desk was a hung picture of Jake with Rainbow Dash and April Showers. Behind the desk was a large picture of the emblem of the Equestrian Army. It was a shield with a sword to the right and an olive branch to the left. Under the shield was the words _Honor and duty_ _in peace and war._ There was a bookshelf to left of the desk full of Equestrian literature and spell books. To the right of that were two filing cabinets. On his desk were some files, pens, a radio, another picture of his family, and a spell book entitled _Advanced Shield Spells_. "Let's get down to business" "Joseph Dakins, first lieutenant, 55746" "Don't give me this" "Joseph Dakins, first lieutenant, 55746" "Dakins, the Geneva conventions don't apply here you're on a different planet for crying out loud" "You know what those are?" "Yes I do. Now I don't want to hurt you or your men. I want to assist you getting back to earth. Now what year is it" "How do you know of earth?" "I can tell you everything after I get the information I need. Are you thirsty?" "Yes actually" He levitated a glass of water from a table in the corner. "How did you do that?" Dakins said dumbfounded. "This planet has magic, lieutenant. Do you mind if I call you Joseph?" "I don't mind, but magic that's absurd!" "Not as much as you think" Jake teleported behind him tapped him on the shoulder and back to his chair. "But. What. How?" "This place has colorful talking ponies and you are shocked at this?" "Hmph" "I'll send a guard to give your men food and water" He teleported out of the room. Dakins began to look around while he sipped his water. He picked up the small picture of Jake's family. He began to think of his own family on earth. "My beautiful wife Rainbow Dash and foil April Showers" Said Jake now sitting back in his chair. This started Dakins and he nearly dropped his glass. He hastily put the photo back. "Don't worry about it. I've had more people touch that than anything else. Now back to the original question. What year is it?" "2552" "Oh Celestia" "Excuse me" "oh nothing. What is your country" "I was born in the United States but I fight in the UNSC" "That stands for…" "United Nations Space Command" "The UN. That's a surprise. They actually did something. What in hell are you doing out here?" "We were running from some Covenant fighters" "Who are the Covenant?" "A group of religious Aliens that are trying to wipe humanity off the map. How do you know about the UN?" "I will tell you at the end. So I'm assuming man has colonized other planets" "Yes" "What are you armed with?" "Assault rifles, grenades, and our warthog" "War hasn't changed much on the ground for the last 500 years has it?" "It hasn't" "Ok then ask away" "Who is Celestia? I heard you mention that name" "The princess and ruler" "How big is this country" "The about the size of North Carolina as of 2048" "How do you know about earth or humans in general" He told him the tale of how he was a human and how he got there. "Well that's astounding" "It is. Been here for ten years now" "I noticed there are different kinds of horses" "Ponies" "My bad. Ponies in the world. What is up with that" "ponies without wings or a horn are earth ponies. They are strong and tough. Ones with wings are pegasus. They are fast and agile and can walk on clouds. The ones with horns are unicorns and can use magic" he said as he levitated a pen. "I am an alicorn. I am a combination of the three and alicorns are only royalty" "So you're a prince" "yes. I was once a pegasus but got injured and would have died but the princesses used magic on me to make me an alicorn so I would live" "Was that an apple orchard we landed in" "It was. One of my friends actually" "She is going to have some work to do today" "Sorry about that" "Its fine" A knock came from the door. "Come in" Twilight peeped her head in the door. "Do you have my spe-" She stopped dead in her tracks. "Is that a human?" She said holding back a squeal of excitement. "Yes it is Twilight. I will explain later. And I do have your spell book" He levitated a book out of the bookcase and to her. "Thanks see you later" She squealed after the door closed. "What was that about" "A friend that's all" A unicorn burst through the door armed guards behind him. "Jake what's wrong I got you message. I ordered ponies to surround the building" "nothing is wrong I just wanted you down here about this. He gestured to Dakins. "Oh, Okay I'll tell my men to back off" he left the room. "And that?" "My messenger must have exaggerated the situation. That was Shining Armor. Commander of the Army who is okay with getting his hooves dirty and close friend" Shining Armor stepped back in and took a seat. Jake explained the situation and brought him up to date. "Those are all my questions about your land, but most importantly how are we going to get home?" "That will take time much time. Till then you and your men with stay in the barracks and in time once trust between your men and the townspeople they may carry weapons. I'm not saying I don't trust you, but you men don't trust me nor anypony else" "Anypony?" "Oh the language is slightly different here. Don't worry you will caught on. Your men their new home for now" They went downstairs and some guards opened the cells. "Come with us" They were escorted to the barracks and shown there bunks. "Dakins come with me" Called Jake. He handed him a pistol. "I trust you enough to let you have this now come with me there is one more room for officers. He showed him a small room with a single bed a desk with chair and nightstand. "This is your room. Now since this is your first day I will let you men settle down. I have ponies retrieving your gear from you pelican and you men will get there personal items back" "Thank you, Jake" "Its fine now settle in" He left to right a report on the day. After explaining to multiple ponies what was going on he retired to his home. "Dash I'm home" "Hey dear, so how was today?" "Exhausting" "Daddy!" "April!" She came galloping down the hall. "How was school today?" "Good. We learned about Nightmare moon and her exile" "That is some deep stuff. Dash what's for dinner?" "Is that all you care about?" "No I care about you Dash" He kissed her on the cheek. "Daddy can I go play with Applebloom and Scootaloo" "yes honey but be back by dark" "Ok bye" She ran off to the cloud elevator.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

The sound of a bugle rang through the barracks for a good minute. the soldiers eyes rang open and they got up and got ready for roll call instinctively. Eventually they all remembered they were prisoners and went back to bed. Jake was in front of the barracks assigning duties when he immediately realized the humans were not present. After he assigned duties he stormed into the barracks with an air horn he borrowed from Pinkie Pie. He proceeded to blow it into all of their ears. "Just because you aren't in your fancy ships doesn't mean you're free from roll!" He yelled in his royal voice. They all got up except for you soldier with a smug look on his face. Jake caught eye of him immediately. "Private! Get your sorry ass of that bunk now!" "Screw you" Jake wasn't enrage as you might think. He would have done this if he was in his shoes but he had to show dominance. "What did you just say private?" "Screw you" Jake levitated him off the bunk and onto the wall. Now he was frightened. "Let me just tell you something boy, Geneva conventions don't apply here, I can kick your ass as much as I want and then some. Now get outside and fall in!" Jake let him go. They all rushed outside now with a good scare. The lieutenant came in as they left. "I've never seen them move that fast to roll since, since ever" "Had to knock some sense into a private who was giving me crap" "You didn't hurt him did you?" "Just his pride" They walked outside. "Dakins, what do your men normally do to start the day?" "Some hand to hand combat with their guns but…" Jake thought for a moment. "Get your men ready and I'll be back" "He trotted into town. He came back with enough BB guns for each of them. "Dakins do you thing. I'll just watch. I may learn a thing or two" He watched them do some of their hum drum training until lunch. "All right men. Lunch time" He escorted them to the mess hall. "Where's the meat at" You yelled as they approached the meal table. "Ponies don't eat meat. You can have all the vegetables you like though" "Bullshit" "Sorry" After a lunch full of unrest and grubbing they had target practice firing at watermelons. The rest of the day was free to their disposal.

This schedule continued like this for weeks with the occasional football game or other activity. Dakins with Jake's permission had set up a distress beacon with the savable parts of the pelican. Humans walking through town became a normal sight in town. Jake could sense the marines were opening up to the ponies. Jake decided it was time. The soldiers were at roll call that morning as usual. "Men. I think I can trust you with these now" At first they were confused until Jake handed each a rifle and ammo for it. "You will now be placed on patrol duty. This simply means you will watch the town outskirts" He showed them there routes and left them get to it. Dakins as he did every day went to check the beacon in the pelican. He press some buttons and was shocked. They had received a distress signal. He played it. "This is UNSC _Victorious_. We are low on fuel and in need of repair." The message played like this over and over. Dakins pressed the button to speak. "UNSC _Victorious_ we read you" He waited a moment. "Contact identify" "Lieutenant Dakins of the UNSC" "Thank God! What is your command ship?" "We have none we crashed here a few months ago" "Who is we" "Me and my ten man squad" "What is the surface of the planet like?" "Habitable with flora similar to that of earth and breathable air" "Is there anywhere to land the ship?" "What type?" "Frigate" "There is a pasture not far from here. We will place be flares there. Oh and the inhabitance aren't exactly human. Out" He shut off the radio and ran outside and to the barracks. He ran into Jake's office. "Jake!" "What Dakins" "A UNSC frigate is here" "What" "One of our starships" "Is it going to land?" "In the pasture outside of town" "Well let's go greet them" The got into the warthog with two other marines and drove off to the pasture with ten garrison ponies trailing. The marines in the back threw flares down for it to land. After waiting a few minutes the huge ship emerge from the clouds. "My God" Jake said astonished at its size. The ship came to a less than graceful landing on the dirt. Dakins drove to the main loading door as it opened. The guard ponies we in awe of the ship and nearly ran into each other. The door finally opened all the way to reveal some warthogs that drove out and came to a stop next to them. The warthog on the right of them had the ship's captain, the other a major of the UNSC army. The drivers of each car were busy staring at Jake and the other ponies. "Hello, Dakins I presume" Said the Captain shaking his hand. "Yes I am Dakins" "And who is your pet" Jake gave a look of frustration "I'm no pet" The captain, major, and the drivers stared at Jake for a moment. "Can the other ones talk as well too" "Yes they do" "Well then sir who are you?" "I am captain of the guard for Ponyville and Prince Jake" "Well hello your highness" "Just call me Jake" "Certainly" Jake turned to the major. "Hello major" putting out his hoof. "Hello Jake" He hesitated to grab Jake's hoof but shook it after a moment. "Dakins give them the speech on ponies and Equestria. I have to send a letter" Jake's horn began to glow and he disappeared. Everyone looked in horror at the spot Jake was. Dakins and his marines just laughed at their looks of horror. "Dakins what just happened?" "You have a lot to learn" Jake teleported to his office and wrote down a letter to Shining Armor and the princess to come quickly and about the whole human thing. He then teleported to Twilight's house. He was in the library behind spike who was on a ladder organizing books. "Spike I need you to send a letter" Spike yelled in fright and fell of the ladder. "Don't scare me like that. Geez" Jake handed him the letter and he whisked it away. "Thanks. Do you know where Twilight is?" "Upstairs" He trotted up. "Twilight I have something you may want to see" "What" "I'll show you" He teleport them to a hill looking over the ship now in unloading mode. "Oh Celestia…" "Those are all humans" "How did they get here?" "They have a starship. Come on you may want to study it" "Yes of course" They teleported to Dakins who was finishing his speech. "-And that's all you need to know for now" They all got a start as they appeared. "Captain, Major, meet Twilight Sparkle, princess and scientist" "Nice to meet you Miss Twilight" "Same" She looked around excitedly at the machines and crates. "May I look at your tech?" "Certainly ma'am" She ran off to look at everything. Dakins began to speak "How many longswords do you have?" "Ten lost most in a fight" "How many nukes?" "All four" "MAC ammo?" "All but two" "How many men" "we lost twenty crew in a fight. We also have about 300 ODSTs and 500 marines" "Excellent" "Can you house all of you men here" "Yes" "Good we don't want to disturb the townspeople" "How's the war going?" He hesitated. "Reach fell" "What?!" "We were overrun. We are part of the retreat" "Did any Spartans make it out?" "Yes. We have four with us but more escaped on Ships leaving" "You have Spartans?" "Yes" "You partially have a small army in there" "We loaded as many men as we could and got the hell out of dodge" A marine ran up. After staring at Jake for a moment he turned to the major. "Sir Scouts report planes incoming" "are they Covenant?" "No they are WWII era prop planes" "What?" "Oh no" The soldier stared at Jake as he spoke. "What Jake?" asked the major. "Hand me some binoculars" The major took some out of his glove box. After a moment of looking up at the planes in the distance his suspicions were confirmed. "It's the airborne" "The what?" "Equestrian special forces. Paratroopers. Trained them myself. Major make sure your men don't fire on them" "But they will fire on us" "No they won't. They are trained to fire only if fired upon. Prisoners over kills" The major began to go through the ranks telling is men to not fire. _At least I can see if they stick to their training_. Jake thought. Jake was still looking through his binoculars when he saw fighters. "Shit" "What?" "Fighters. I need that radio" he tuned into the right frequency. "Squadron leader respond" "Who is this?" "Prince Jake. Peel off. Do not fire. Repeat. Do no fire" "Y-Your Highness the paratroopers need air support" "No they don't. This is not an invasion. It is a friendly force." "Yes sir" He turned off the radio. He watched as the fighters left for base. The first transports flew over. Green smoke fell into the unloading zone. The soldiers did as they were told and held there fire. Jake watch as white dots appeared in the sky. Jake walked into the drop zone as the first soldiers landed. After they all landed and Jake explained the situation to them they loaded into their dropped cars and drove back to Canterlot disappointed to not see action. "Well anyway let's show you town" the major, captain, Dakins and Jake rod into town. By now ponies had gotten used to humans in town and paid no attention to them. Jake showed them the garrison and the shopping center then invited them to lunch. After a veggie lunch they started going back to ship when the air raid siren which was installed during the Great War blared. "What is it now!" Jake yelled in his royal voice over the siren. Everyone in the car looked at him. "I can explain that later" They went to the garrison which was bustling with activity. He walked down to the radio room. He shook the worried looking operator. "What the hell is going on?" "There back sir" He nodded, ran outside, and hopped into his staff car. "Driver get to the command bunker" "Jake what's going on?" "War"

He's back. But who? Find out next chapter! Thanks for reading this far and please review it! I need input to make it better.


End file.
